


Будущее туманно

by your_old_PC



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, teen!Jacob
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: Что ярмарочная гадалка предсказала Якобу и действительно ли её предсказание не сбылось?





	Будущее туманно

**Author's Note:**

> Преканон. По мотивам эпизода, где Якоб видит хрустальный шар Николаса Фламеля и додаёт страждущим фанаткам крупицы информации о своём прошлом. Кажется, только ленивый не написал об этом, чем я хуже?

Якоб ждал предпраздничную ярмарку больше, чем самого Рождества, потому что Ребекка Кэнди согласилась пойти туда с ним. О своих чувствах он не говорил даже брату, хотя раньше не скрывал ничего. Просто понимал, лучше небрежно обронить: «Да, Кэнди хорошенькая и бойкая, чего бы с ней не погулять?», чем произнести вслух то, что было в голове на самом деле.

Ребекка — лучшая девочка на свете, кто бы что ни говорил. Родители её вечно ворчали, что нечисть подсунула вредного и неряшливого подменыша, а настоящего «младенца Бекку» похитила. Может, оно и так, только никаким монстром Ребекка не была, а вот дочерью сказочных фей — конечно же да. Хоть и дралась отчаянней любого мальчишки, не боялась гулять по трущобам и мастерила амулеты из бусин, проволоки и птичьих костей.

Ребекке не нравилось работать швеёй в семейной мастерской Кэнди, она мечтала стать актрисой. Волшебная профессия для волшебной девочки. Она обесцветила рыжие волосы какой-то штукой из аптекарской лавки и натирала щёки лимоном, чтобы стать светлокожей блондинкой. Якоб не мог избавиться от мысли, что если коснётся её кожи губами, то почувствует освежающую цитрусовую кислинку.

Каждый день Ребекка ткала из чудес волшебную жизнь. Она носила тяжёлые гроздья медных браслетов с рунами, как цыганка. Когда они с Якобом ещё вместе ходили в школу, Ребекка каждое утро держалась пару секунд за гнутый прут на чёрных чугунных воротах и верила, что учителя не будут так строги. Она видела в простых людях замаскированных ведьм и колдунов, подмечая то косящий зелёный глаз, то завихрение листьев у ног, то отсохшую руку. Став постарше, раз в две недели Ребекка и её подружки наведывались в чайные салоны ко всяким мадам, чтобы прочесть свою судьбу на дне чашки.

Именно поэтому поход к гадалке Якоб оставил на конец прогулки как главный сюрприз.

К вечеру Якоб и Ребекка обошли, кажется, всю ярмарку, но совершенно не чувствовали усталости. Хотя от пёстрых россыпей сувениров уже рябило в глазах, а во рту смешались вкус сахарной ваты, солёной кукурузы и пончиков, которые слегка горчили.Якоб привык к качественной домашней выпечке и сразу почувствовал, что масло, на котором их жарили, не меняли, кажется, с Пасхальной ярмарки. Но вида не подал, Ребекка-то ела пончики с большим удовольствием. 

В лотерее Якоб не выиграл для Ребекки ничего, зато она своей лёгкой рукой вытащила для него гипсовую свинью-копилку. Слегка потрескавшаяся, со спиралями, цветами и точками, копилка напоминала мексиканский сахарный череп. А Ребекка сказала, что свинья — вылитый старина Резерфорд, бывший директор их школы .

В тире Якоб тоже не блистал, но проигрывать Ребекке было даже приятно, так она радовалась. После, слегка ошалевшие от выстрелов, они шли, пошатываясь и едва не врезаясь в прохожих.

— Ты мне поддавался, признайся.  
— Честное слово, я тот ещё мазила. Хорошо, что никогда не придётся держать настоящее ружьё.  
— А вдруг? Спроси у гадалки.

Ребекка бодро шагала рядом, по плечам прыгали золотистые кудряшки, в блестящей тесьме на двух бантиках поблёскивало закатное солнце. Она казалась сказочно красивой в своём пальто цвета апельсинового джема и выходном платье с оборками. Так хотелось взять подругу за руку, но Якоб пока не решался.

— Смотри, какая-то мадам Леронит предсказывает судьбу. Это не та самая?  
— Ту звали мадам Ленорман, и она давно умерла. Может, эта считает себя её воплощением? Таких сейчас много развелось.

Они остановились напротив шатра. Сливово-оранжевый издали, вблизи он оказался не таким впечатляющим, как издали: сколочен грубо, брезент истрепался. Сильно потёртая вывеска гласила, что всего за пять центов мадам Леронит расскажет всю правду о возлюбленных, друзьях и врагах. В центре вывески красовалась огромная пятерня с глазом посередине, а внизу — шар, тоже зрячий.

— Как-то слишком много глаз, не находишь? Надо было подрисовать ещё парочку, чтоб уж наверняка.

Якоб поднял полог, впуская подругу внутрь, и сам зашёл следом. Внутри удушливо пахло сандалом, сквозь прорехи в брезенте сочились остатки дневного света, и в этих лучах танцевала пыль. Два колченогих стула напротив такого же старого стола, в центре которого тускло поблёскивал хрустальный шар — как на вывеске, только без глаз. Вокруг волшебной штуки вперемешку лежали и другие магические предметы, и нечто обыденное вроде полосатого пакета из-под попкорна и огрызка кукурузы. С краю угрожающе кренилась стопка белых фарфоровых пиал с засохшими коричневыми чайными потёками на боках. Якоб с досадой отмечал каждый недостаток этого места, но Ребекке, кажется, всё нравилось.

— Садитесь, господа, если не боитесь узнать о себе всю правду, — произнесла мадам Леронит хриплым голосом, изъеденным дымом от благовоний.

Лицо гадалки скрывала серая вуаль, расшитая серебряными звёздами. На ткани шёлкового халата в причудливых узорах угадывались монстры, что сплелись щупальцами, лапами и хвостами.

— Мадам Леронит готова рассказать вам о вашем будущем. Кто первый желает узнать свою судьбу — юная леди или её храбрый спутник?  
— Сначала Джеки, — решила Ребекка. Она единственная звала его так. Хотелось бы и Якобу придумать для неё какое-нибудь хитрое сокращение имени, но ничего оригинального в голову не лезло. А «Джеки и Бекки» звучало как название для детской книжки.

— Деньги вперёд.

Мадам взяла с его ладони никель, царапнув длинными алыми ногтями, и «буйвол» перекочевал в расшитый бисером кошель. Она водила руками над шаром, так что вскоре её крупные разноцветные перстни стали образовывать дуги. Якоб поморгал — странная иллюзия исчезла. Ему стало дурно. Когда Якоб нервничал, он старался сам себя подбодрить какой-нибудь шуткой, пускай и не самой удачной. Он наклонился вперёд и сказал:

— А я ничего не вижу в шаре.  
— Ты и не должен. Сколько тебе лет, юноша?  
— Вы же прорицательница, вы и угадывайте.

Ребекка хихикнула, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо.

— Держишься как мужчина, а на деле тебе, безусому юнцу, лет четырнадцать, не более.  
— Угадали, — пробормотала Ребекка.  
— Я знала. Итак, юноша, я вижу блондинку, что украла твоё сердце. Между вами находятся статный брюнет и убелённый сединами старец. Вижу два пути — или казённый дом, или церковь.

Мадам Леронит вдруг замолчала. Вуаль резко колыхнулась, как будто в шатёр ворвался порыв ветра. На секунду Якобу показалось, что под звёздчатой тканью — чёрный овал вместо лица. Ребекка сжала его руку.

— …Вижу страшные муки и несчастья, беспросветное горе. Ты будешь доблестно сражаться на чужой войне. Ты примешь судьбоносное решение, что повлияет на многих. Ты не будешь счастлив ни с одной женщиной. Но это не значит, что ты не будешь счастлив вовсе.  
— Проклятие… — прошептала Ребекка и вскочила с места. Прежде чем Якоб успел удержать её, она бросилась прочь из шатра, только брезент хлопнул ей вслед. Гадалка вздрогнула:  
— Что случилось?  
— Спасибо, мадам, удружили!

Якоб догнал Ребекку у палатки с китайскими сувенирами. Он остановился, чтобы отдышаться, спохватился, что оставил свинью у гадалки, и окончательно расстроился, но всё же улыбнулся через силу:

— Ты как ветер! Я и в школе не мог за тобой угнаться, а сейчас тем более. Смотри-ка, а мы вроде не видели эти штуки.  
— Проводи меня домой.

По дороге Якоб горячо распекал гадалку-шарлатанку, обличал её мошеннические намерения, называл предсказания расплывчатыми и общими. Ребекка поддакивала, но равнодушно. Домой они поехали на трамвае, хотя обычно отовсюду возвращались пешком, чтобы подольше побыть вместе. Якоб уверял себя, что Ребекка просто устала, тяжело ведь топать в таких нарядных туфельках.

Якоб готовился поцеловать её на прощание. Он уже ощущал сладкое от сахарной ваты дыхание, знал, что губы будут мягкими и немного липкими. Пока Ребекка отвернулась к окну, рассматривая проплывающие мимо витрины, приложил ладонь ко рту и носу и проверил дыхание. Вроде от него пахло нормально. В зыбком отражении ещё раз придирчиво осмотрел себя. Костюм сидел хорошо, красный галстук в точечку, который позаимствовал у Яна, не сбился; в кепке, правда, видок глуповатый и детский, но зато она прятала буйные кудри.

Они остановились у дверей. Сколько Якоб провожал подругу, никогда так не волновался. Он ещё раз поправил галстук, одёрнул пиджак и сказал:

— Я отлично повеселился с тобой.  
— Я тоже. Поначалу. А потом эта сука прокляла тебя. Ты же знаешь, что проклятия липнут?

Ребекка отвела взгляд. Звякнули браслеты — она убрала локон за ухо. Резкие переходы от весёлости к грусти не удивляли Якоба, он и раньше видел Ребекку такой, но сейчас столкнулся с печалью, которую не смог бы изгнать ни шуткой, ни сочувствием, ни добрым словом. Всё же он не намерен был сдаваться:

— Слушай, если ты переживаешь из-за гадалки, ну её к чёрту. Она позавидовала тебе. Ты красавица, гуляешь по ярмарке, а она торчит там целый день. Если бы она всерьёз меня прокляла, я бы почувствовал, думаю. Так?  
— А ты ничего не почувствовал?

Ребекка посмотрела на него с грустью и скрылась за дверью. Якоб не мог сдвинуться с места, словно подошвы расплавились и прилипли к асфальту.

«Предсказание», которое было, конечно же, полной чушью, звучало в голове громко, словно Якоб только что его услышал. Он сдёрнул кепку и взлохматил волосы. «Судьбоносное решение»! «Повлияет на многих!» Даже Манхэттен очень велик, а какой огромный Нью-Йорк, а какой гигантский мир! И как мал на его фоне Якоб, хотя и самый большой в классе и в дворовой компании. На что он может повлиять?

«Всё ерунда. Ясно же, что мы нарвались на мошенницу. Ничего не сбудется. Всё будет как раньше, а то и лучше». Якоб приложил пальцы к вискам и попытался передать эту мысль в окно на третьем этаже Ребекке.


End file.
